


Chivalry

by Frangipanidownunder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 22:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11930634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frangipanidownunder/pseuds/Frangipanidownunder
Summary: For the prompts: 'Take notes, sweetheart' and 'We could get struck by lightning, but you want to kiss in the rain?'





	Chivalry

It never ceased to amaze her that Mulder would rarely challenge the blatant sexism she encountered. He told her that she could handle it and she knew she could, but sometimes, just sometimes, she really wanted him to step in and call out the perpetrator. Perhaps chivalry was dead.  
When this particular Chief Medical Examiner stood so close she could smell the pepperoni on his breath and uttered the words , ‘take notes, sweetheart,’ like it was an invitation to the spend the weekend with him in the Maldives, Mulder simply put his hands on his hips and took great interest in the anatomical poster on the wall.  
Dr Rainey grinned at her and as he reached to pull back the sheet covering the corpse he brushed the back of his hand over her hip, lingering a little too long. She shifted away. Outside, a storm was rumbling and lightning flashed. Just the right atmospheric pressure to set off the fury that burned in her guts and she looked at Dr Rainey.  
“I find it difficult to take notes and hold a Stryker saw at the same time without getting distracted and cutting in to the wrong head. Perhaps if you move away a little, I might find it easier to pick the right one.”  
“Look, little lady, I don’t know how you were brought up or how you got your qualifications, but here, we respect our hosts and learn from our elders.” Rainey shuffled away and shot a look at Mulder who was still reading the poster.  
A crack of thunder shook the walls and she put down the saw to step away from the body. “I’m sorry, Dr Rainey, b…”  
“I should think so.”  
“No,” she went to interject, but Rainey held up his hand and cut her off.  
“Agent Mulder, perhaps you should escort your partner from the morgue while I perform this autopsy.”  
“Dr Rainey,” she said but he shushed her again.  
“This is my morgue and I will not tolerate such an attitude.” Lightning highlighted his red puffy face and a rain hammered down on the roof. “Agent Mulder, I suggest you take your partner and leave this town. I will be making a report to your supervisor.”  
Mulder sauntered over and stood next to Rainey, leaning over him. “Will your report include the part where you touched my partner inappropriately and talked to her in a demeaning manner? Will it include the part where you talked over her and refused to accept her medical expertise? Will it include the part where you watched her as she bent over to pick up the Stryker saw that you’d deliberately put on the lowest shelf? Because if it doesn’t, I’ll be more than happy to help you structure your report so it contains the most pertinent information. I wouldn’t want you to leave anything out.”  
Rainey’s face thundered just like the storm outside. “I do not act in an inappropriate manner. I am a professional of thirty years experience. Get out of my morgue.”  
Scully was already halfway down the hall when Mulder said, ‘with pleasure’ and slammed the door.  
The car was parked in the furthest spot and they ran across the car park. Mulder caught Scully’s arm and swung her round. He kissed her.  
“Mulder? What are you doing?”  
“If we’re going to be reported for inappropriate behaviour, I wanted to act as inappropriately as I can before we get back to DC.” He kissed her again and the rain pelted.  
Scully pulled back. “We could get struck by lightning, but you want to kiss in the rain?”  
He nodded and laughed. “I didn’t do it in Bellefleur, Scully. So let me have my fun now.”  
“Kersh will love this.”  
“Kersh can kiss my ass.” He kissed her again then opened the car door for her. “See, Scully, chivalry is not quite dead.”


End file.
